Sailor Moon M: Return of the Tigress
by Kitty17794
Summary: Sequel to The Coming of Star. [Status: C]
1. Cats!

*Chapter 1*  
  
~Mandy~  
  
Mandy sighed as she grabbed her star covered coat. "I'm leaving now!" she called. She ran out the door. Normally she would ride her scooter home from work but today she decided to walk. She wanted to enjoy herself before her Scout training with Luna began. Lita told her earlier it was really hard because Luna is strict. Mandy worked at the Animal Shelter. She loved animals and loved protecting them. As she walked down the dirt path and onto the sidewalk, she stopped. She heard a small noise. Mandy looked around. By the main road was a bag. Mandy ran over and picked it up. She sat on the sidewalk and opened it. Four kittens came tumbling out. "Oh!" Mandy cried eyes shining. One looked up at her. "Meow?" it asked. Mandy picked it up and fondled it. She looked for a way to carry them to Serena's house. Then she saw a trash can. Mandy ran over to it, keeping a close eye on the kittens and produced a shoe box. She slipped the kittens in and ran to Serena's house.   
  
*Chapter 2*  
  
~Luna~  
  
Luna purred. "Well, they aren't in the best shape… but with some TLC from the Sailor Scouts, they might make it." Mina smiled as Raye picked up a red kitten. The purple one was sleeping in Mandy's lap. Diana, Rini's baby kitten, was asleep on her head. Diana did not like the attention the new kittens were getting. They were the same age as her! As Rini petted the purple one, she said, "Oh! You are just too cute!" That made Diana mad. She leapt off Rini's head and onto the couch. She strut out and into the front yard. A orange cat with black stripes and a black heart on it's forehead walked up. "What's wrong cutie?" it asked. "Oh!" whispered Diana. She stared at his graceful movements as it her jumped over her. He sat down and licked his paw. "Well?" he asked. "I.. Well, my owner is saying how another little kitten is just sooo cute.. And it hurts my feelings…" The orange cat snuggled up to her, and she backed up. "Poor thing.. Want to go play?" he asked. Diana looked into the window where Rini was playing with the kittens. "Sure." she said looking back to him. She looked into his dark black eyes and smiled at him. He turned around. "Come on, let's go!" he said running off. Diana followed laughing.  
  
*Chapter 3*  
  
~Rini~  
  
"She was on my head!" cried Rini. The Sailor Scouts were searching the house for Diana. Mandy patted Rini on the back. "We'll find her. Don't worry! I'm an Animal Expert!" she said. Rini grinned while the others sweat roped. "That's wight Wini… Manby is a exbert!" said the purple kitten. The girls all stared. "You can talk!" they cried. Mandy fell to the floor beside the kitten. She then noticed a yellow moon on his forehead. "He's from the Moon Kingdom!" she cried. Luna hurried over. "He is!" Luna walked around him. "And he's your guardian cat Mandy." Mandy touched his nose. "Mine?" The kitten jumped onto Mandy's head. "By name is Mystic." Mandy stood up and placed the kitten on her shoulder. "Well Mystic, we have a lot to learn about being Sailor Scouts." Mystic nodded. "What about Diana?" cried Rini. She had being watching from the couch and jumped on to Serena's shoulders. "Iiiieee! Rini get off!" Serena clasped on the floor, and Rini tumbled off. Raye took a stance. "She's right! Let's go!" Ami nodded opening the door. The girls marched out. "Where are you going?" Mandy looked up at two shadows. The shadows jumped down and Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune emerged. "We're off to find Diana." said Lita. "Is she lost?" asked Neptune kindly. Rini nodded. "Or did she run away?" asked Uranus. Rini ran behind Serena and began crying. "Amara!" cried Michelle. The two transformed into their natural shapes. "Sorry Rini…" said Amara kneeling down. "Do you forgive me?" Rini popped out and nodded. Mandy watched with interest. She had never met these scouts before. Michelle noticed her staring at them. "Hello. I'm Michelle." she said holding out her hand. "Hi. I'm Mandy… Sailor Star." "You're Lita's sister." said Amara. Mandy nodded. Raye patted the red kitten on her shoulder. "Come on!" A blue kitten was fighting with Ami's short hair. "Come here you." she said giggling. Lita was carrying a green kitten with her. Artimis and Luna were waiting by the gate. "Serena!" said Luna impatiently. "Diana may be in danger!" The group walked down the walk. "So why did you come?" asked Mina. Amara smiled. "Just checking on our friends." "Will you help us?" asked Rini. Michelle smiled. "Sure small fry." replied Amara. "It might help if we were in Sailor form.. Then I could use my computer." said Ami. "Right. Moon Crystal Power!" cried Rini and Serena. They were engulfed in rainbow colored lights. Their dresses melted into their uniforms. The other girls took out their pens. "Mercury power makeup!" Ami was covered in blue icy lights. "Venus power makeup!" Mina was surrounded by stars. "Mars power makeup!" Fire swirled around Raye. "Jupiter power makeup!" Lightning swooped down over Lita. "Star power makeup!" A purple screen circled around Mandy. "Uranus power makeup!" Rocks lifted over Amara. "Neptune power makeup!" Water curled around Michelle. The Sailor Scouts stood before Sailor Moon. Each was in a Sailor Suit and were prepared for action. "Ready?" cried the Champion of Justice. "Ready!" called the scouts. Sailor Mercury was already adjusting her glasses and typing on her mini-puter. "She's somewhere by the school!" she called to Sailor Moon. "Right. Move out!"  
  
*Chapter 4*  
  
~Michelle~  
  
"It pains me to see the little one like this…" "Don't wimp out on me Neptune." scolded Uranus. The scouts had separated into twos. Mars was with Mercury, Jupiter went with Star, Venus went with Saturn, whom had just shown up, and Sailor Moon went with Chibi. Neptune sighed. "You and me both know Diana ran away… we saw her." Neptune said quietly. "True, but Rini doesn't have to know." retorted Uranus. "Where did Diana go?" asked Neptune. "Where ever that other cat took her." replied Uranus, looking into the sun.   
  
"It's so hot!" complained Serena. "Shut up! My kitten is gone!" Rini cried. "Calm down." said Luna looking around. Rini sat down and wiped her eyes, and began crying. "Serena, we have to find her!" Rini cried. Serena looked down. "It.. It's ok Rini." she said patting her. Luna sighed. "I hope Ami can track her down…"  
  
The blue kitten batted at Mercury's glasses. "Quit please!" she cried. Mars looked at the kitten on her shoulder. "I named him Flame." said Mars absent mindedly. "You gonna adopt him?" asked Mercury. Mars nodded. "They were sent to us… I just know it…" Mercury nodded. "This one is cute.. But playful!" Mercury admitted. "I'll call her Wave." Mars nodded. "Poor Rini and Luna…" said Mercury. "And Artimis too…" added Mars. They walked down the alley and shouted out as something leapt toward them.   
  
Uranus looked up. "I heard it.. Come on." said Neptune. The two ran through the streets to the alley. Sailor Mercury was lying on the ground unconscious. "Sailor Mercury!" a group cried. Neptune turned around to see the other Sailor Scouts running toward them. "We heard them scream." said Serena. Luna ran over to Mercury and gave her a lick. "Where's Mars? And the kittens?" "We don't know.. We just got here." replied Uranus. Neptune carefully studied Mercury's body. She whispered something to Uranus. Uranus nodded and turned to the scouts. "Her energy was drained." she said. "How?" asked Serena bending down. Uranus shrugged. Venus and Saturn stepped up. "We'll take her back to Serena's house." said Venus feeling Mercury's forehead. "Can you hold her?" asked Lita. They nodded. "Good luck then…" sniffed Mandy. She had really connected with Ami. She struck a pose. "In the name of justice and Sailor Mercury, I will punish whomever did this!" she cried. Uranus looked at Neptune. "We're gonna follow those two ok?" Uranus asked Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon nodded as Uranus and Neptune walked off.  
  
*Chapter 5*  
  
~Amara~  
  
"This is going to drive me nuts." said Uranus. Neptune turned to her. "Why?" "Those fools know that Sailor Moon has the holy grail. Why'd they take Mercury's heart crystal again?" "So you do think it was the crystal?" asked Neptune. Uranus nodded. "Maybe they are doing something with those crystals." Neptune said rubbing her neck. "Or those kittens." said Amara quietly. Neptune looked at her. "You're right! And that means…" "AHHHH!!" The scouts turned. Neptune nodded. "Lita."  
  
As Neptune and Uranus arrived at the scene, they saw the remaining were already there. Mandy was sitting, shaking. Sailor Mini Moon was patting her back, shaking her head. "We ran back when we figured out what was happening." Neptune exclaimed. "Wait, you know?" asked Sailor Moon. Neptune nodded. "And if I were you, I'd get rid of that kitten!" said Uranus pointing at Mystic. "Mystic? He didn't do it!" cried Mandy scooping him up. He cowered in her arms. "How can you tell?" asked Chibi. "Well, no one disappeared before the kittens came. And only the people with the kittens have been attacked!" Uranus said. She tried to take Mystic. "No!" cried Mandy. She ran away with the kitten. Neptune turned to Uranus. "Poor girl… you didn't have to be so mean!" "I had no choice! The fool wouldn't listen!" "Please…. Stop." The Scouts turned around. "Who said that?" called Uranus. Chibi pulled on her mom's skirt. As Serena looked down at her, Chibi pointed to Jupiter. Jupiter was looking up, eyelids fluttering. "Jupiter!" cried Sailor Moon kneeling down. "Please…" coughed Jupiter. "Don't talk. You need your strength." said Sailor Moon holding her. "Find, Mandy… take.. Kitten." Sailor Jupiter fainted again. Serena looked up at Uranus, tears running down her face. "We have to do what she asked." 


	2. More Scouts Gone Missing!

*Chapter 6*  
  
~Serena~  
  
Serena laid Jupiter down and stood up. She opened her communicator. "Venus, come in. Moon here." "What's up Moon? You sound stressed." "Another scout down. Leave Mercury for a while and come get Jupiter. Stay with them. Might as well open a scout hospital. Star ran off with a kitten." Moon explained. "A kitten? So what?" "Uranus and Neptune think the kittens are behind this. Keep an eye out for Mandy ok?" "Got it Moon. On our way!" Serena hung up. "Ok. We have to find Star and Mars." Moon told her group. She sighed. "If we had Mercury she could find her easily." "Or Jupiter. She would know all of Mandy's hiding spots." said Chibi looking down. A single tear rolled down her cheek and onto Jupiter's face. Jupiter cried out. "Stay away Tigress!" "Oh my god! Tigress?" exclaimed Sailor Moon. "She must be behind this! And she probably has Mars!" Neptune cried. "But how did Jupiter know?" asked Chibi. "Her spirit must be at Tigress' fortress. And the other scouts as well." Uranus said. Venus and Saturn ran up. Serena explained what they had learned. Venus shook her head as she and Saturn picked up Jupiter. "Well, be careful." Venus said as they left. Serena turned around. "Ok, we'd better spilt up. Let's go!" Chibi followed her mother out of the alley.  
  
Serena walked along the sidewalk, Chibi following behind her. A tear escaped her eyes and fell to the floor. Luna jumped in surprise. "Are you ok Serena?" she asked. Serena looked down at her, letting the tears fall. "No.. I can't bear to think about poor Raye, and Ami… and…" Serena fell into a heap. "Mama!" cried Rini. Rini kneeled down beside her. "Oh Mama, are you ok? "I failed them! I failed all my friends! And poor Mandy, she's new to all this and already she has an enemy!"   
  
*Chapter 7*  
  
~Mystic~  
  
"Manby, are you ok?" asked Mystic. Star covered his mouth quickly. "You can't call me by my real name when I'm in Sailor Form… ok?" Mystic nodded and stretched. He was relaxing on Star's shoulder. "We have to prove you innocent Mystic. I can't let them take you." Star ran down an alley and sat to rest. "Manby.. Uranus was right… it is us…" whimpered Mystic. Mandy stared at him. "No, I don't believe you!" Mystic looked up at her. "It true… you see… we was created to bring the Sailor Scouts to our master… and someone else was gonna help… our uncle… and so we did get three of the scouts.. And they are comin…." Mystic was cut off by a growl. Mandy jumped up, Mystic on her shoulder. A cat daimon emerged from Mystic. "Ahhh!" cried Star backing up. "wh…who are you?!?" she cried. "I am Catteri, the Sailor snatching Daimon!" Catteri jumped on top of Star, knocking her to the floor and pinning her. Star strugged to free herself. "Don't worry, you'll be joining your friends now." said Catteri, breathing a gray mist into Star's face. Star's eyelids fluttered. "Manby, no!" cried Mystic. He jumped onto Mandy's face, shielding her from the mist. Mystic scratched Catteri on the face. "You fool!" Catteri cried, jumping up. "I'll be back!" she cried, leaving the alley. Star jumped up. "I must follow her! She can lead me to Jupiter! But, I'm too weak…." Star thought for a second, then concentrated. "Star Tracker!" she cried. A star emerged from her tiara and she grabbed it and threw it onto the Daimon's back as she fled. Star clasped in exhaustion. Mystic ran to the end of the alley and saw Sailor Moon, Luna and Chibi Moon heading toward them. Mystic waved his kitty arms. "Isn't that Mandy's cat?" asked Luna. Serena squinted and perked up. "Yes! That's Mystic! But.. Where's Mandy?" Serena ran to Mystic and grabbed him up. "Where is…..Oh my god!" Serena dropped Mystic and ran to Star's side and kneeled down. "Mandy!" she cried. Chibi Moon picked up Mystic. "What did you do to her you mean ole cat?" she cried. "I.. I didn't do it! It was a daimon!" "A daimon? Where from?" asked Luna. "From my body…" Mystic admitted. Sailor Moon turned to Mystic, tears rolling down her face. "You did it!?!?" she yelled. "No.. yes.. No!! It was the daimon! I told Mandy something and the daimon popped out!" Mystic meowed. Star opened her eyes. "He didn't do it!" she cried. "Sailor Star!" they all cried. Star sat up. "He's innocent!"  
  
*Chapter 8*  
  
~Michelle~  
  
At that moment, the remaining scouts ran up. "Sailor Star! Are you ok?" cried Saturn running to her. "I'm fine, but we have to catch that daimon!" Star said. "But it's gone." Neptune said gently. "Nope… Mandy made an attack up and it has a pretty star sticker on it's back now." said Mystic proudly. "What??" they cried. "What is he talking about?" Uranus demanded. Star sat up. "I um, somehow created a tracking attack." Luna jumped onto Star's stomach. "That's very possible. Even your sister has created attacks before." she purred. "Now we have to follow that Daimon!" said Sailor Moon. They all nodded and said, "Right." Star concentrated and said, "Show me Catteri." A hologram appeared on the wall, shining from Star's tiara gem. "She's at Serena's house!" cried Saturn. "Oh no!" cried Star. They all looked at each other. "VENUS!" 


	3. Find The Sailors!

*Chapter 9*  
  
~Hotaru~  
  
The Sailor Scouts ran to Serena's house as fast as they could. "Hurry!" called Uranus. Many groans were heard. "Uranus, we are going as fast as we can." called Neptune. Luna ran ahead and Mystic was perched on Star's shoulder. "Look!" cried Saturn as she stopped. The others looked up and gasped. Serena's house was gone! "No!" Serena cried. "We're too late! They-they're all gone!" Mandy gasped. "Not all of them!" She said kneeling by Saturn. "I was right! Only people with kittens!" Amara said. "Get over youself!" Michelle exclaimed. "Michi…" Amara started. "Don't Michi me! Some Sailor Scout you are! Yelling at everyone…even your Princess!" Michelle cried. Amara looked at the floor. Serena helped Mandy put Hotaru on the couch. "We gotta find the others!" she said. "I imagine she's where she was last time we met her." Mandy said. Mystic shook his head. "Nope. Now she's down by the wawa front." Serena nodded, fists clenched. "Then let's go."   
  
The girls arrived at the boat warehouse less than ten minutes later. Serena opened the door and walked in, the remaining scouts following. Mandy shivered as she looked around at the statues lining the wall. "I don't like this place..or the statues.." Moon looked at Star. "I know why we don't like them…look." she said. The girls gasped as they looked at the statue closest to them. Sailor Mars. 


	4. A Happy Ending

*Chapter 10*  
  
~Mandy~  
  
Mandy covered her eyes and leaned on Serena as the scouts looked around at their stone friends. "What do we do?" she whimpered. "Nothing" replied a voice. The scouts turned to see Sailor Tigress. "Let those girls go!" Uranus cried. "I don't think we've met properly." Tigress said. "I am Sailor Moon! Champion of Justice!" "I'm Sailor Mini Moon, And I'm The Champion of Love!" "I Help Fight For Justice! Sailor Uranus joins the fight!" "I Help Fight For Truth! Sailor Neptune will wash out evil!" "I Fight For Love And Friendship! I'm your worst nightmare! Meet Sailor Star!" The Tigress laughed. "Do you practice your speeches often?" she laughed. She held up a hand. "I Am Sailor Tigress, Leader of Evil! And you just wasted a lot of time!" She snapped her fingers and rope shot from the corners of the hall, wrapping around the girls. They screamed, trying to free themselves.   
  
A rose cut threw the rope encircling Sailor Moon. "What?!" Tigress cried. "Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon cried. Tuxedo Mask stood in the window sill. "Why must you bother these girls so? They have done nothing to you, you fleebag." he said. Sailor Tigress glared, then snapped her fingers and the windows shut, knocking Tuxedo Mask off the sill and into the moat below. "Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon screamed. "Sailor Moon!! Help!" Sailor Star called. Serena threw her tiara at the ropes, freeing the girls. "Shooting Stars Strike!" Star cried pulling her arms back as silver stars shot from her fingertips. "Uranus World Shaking!" called Uranus as the ground began to shake. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" called Neptune as a wave poured over the Tigress. The Tigress screamed. "I hate water!" she cried. "You're up Sailor Moon!" called Sailor Star. Sailor Moon nodded. "Right!" She pulled out her wand, holding it above her head. "Moon….." she began to twirl the wand around. "Spiraling… Heart…Atta-aah!!!!!" she cried. Sailor Tigress knocked the wand away, breaking it. "My wand!" she cried.   
  
The girls gasped. The Tigress laughed. Sailor Star glared, and put her hands together. She began glowing as stars encircled her body. "Star Healing Activation!" she cried. The stars shot from her body and flew across the room, one landing on every statue, and the wand. The wand mended itself, floating back to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon gasped in awe as the stars began melting the rock away, leaving the Sailor Scouts. The scouts fell to the floor. "How'd you do that?" Tigress demanded. She swatted at Star, tearing her uniform, leaving red marks. Star fell to her knees, clutching her stomach. Sailor Moon gasped. "Star!" she cried kneeling beside her. The Tigress powered up for another attack, but before she could an attack wrapped around her. "Venus Chain Encircle!!!!!" "Mars Fire….Surround!!!!!" "Jupiter Thunder Power!" The attacks clashed into Tigress, throwing her into the wall. Sailor Moon smiled. "Oh girls you're ok!!!!" "Finish the job Sailor Moon!" said Sailor Saturn running in with Tuxedo Mask. Serena nodded, turning to the Tigress. She gasped.   
  
"S-She's gone!!!!" The girls sighed. Serena helped Mandy up. The cats ran in. "is everyone ok?" Luna asked. The girls nodded. Diana ran in, followed by Mystic. "Diana!!!!" Rini yelled running to her cat. She picked her up and hugged her. Mandy picked up Mystic and sighed. "Guys? Can I please keep him?" she asked. Serena looked at the other girls then smiled and nodded. "Now, let's go get some ice cream!" she yelled. The others sweatdropped. "Serena…" they laughed. 


End file.
